Um, Oops?
by SomeNumbers
Summary: Naruto has... Well Time Traveled to his Genin years and now has to try and fix everything fate has placed for him. Will he find a way back to his time line or will he take the path fate has chosen for our not to young hero?
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in Konohagakure or The Hidden Leaf Village. The 7th Hokage and his wife are currently deciding whether to have another child.

"Naruto~Kun, I think having three children will be wonderful!" The wife of the great 7th Hokage stated. Naruto, unsure what to do, simply sweat-drop. _Aren't two kids enough?_ Naruto thought. With that thought, Naruto started imaging more Boruto clones pranking him constantly. _Oh god, no, no, no._

"Um, are you sure?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto with confidence in her eyes and answered yes.

"W-well, I guess it's fine then…" Naruto agreed with hesitation knowing the trouble it will cause him in the future. He wanted to make his lovely wife happy.

That night was an "eventful" one. After they were done, Naruto and Hinata fell asleep.

Naruto woke up with a headache and feeling like shit.

"Urgh." He groaned. Naruto's vision was blurred as he looked around. His vision slowly came back. _Huh, this isn't my room…_ Naruto looked around the foreign yet familiar room. He spotted empty ramen cups, old clothes, paper, and bags covering the floor. Naruto sweat-dropped. _This apartment looks like crap, whoever lives here clearly doesn't have a wife._ Naruto decided to have a look around, but first he placed his hands into a sign and channeled chakra. "Kai!" He yelled out, but nothing seems to have changed.

"Huh, what the?" He placed his hands in the same formation as last time and channeled more chakra to his hands. "Kai!" He yelled out once again, but unfortunately nothing happened.

"Time for plan B!" Naruto announced to no one in particular. He took his left arm and left his right knee up with great force and speed and broke his arm.

"GAH!" He cried out in pain as he fell over clenching his now broken left arm. But as soon as the pain came, it's out. He stood up and raised his newly healed arm.

"Uh," He sighed in frustration. "I swear if this is Sasuke's view of a prank, I will shovel a rasengan or two up his sorry ass." Naruto mumbled as he clenched his left fist.

Inside Naruto's seal, a certain fox sweat drop.

 **"** **Naruto, this was** ** _your_** **fault…"** The fox reminded him. Naruto looked shocked then quickly turn to anger.

"YOU BLAME THIS ON ME?!" Naruto shouted out loud in anger. The demon simply sighed at his partner's antics.

 **"** **As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do."** The fox answered back through the mental link. Naruto mentally glared at his hairy friend. The demon sighed.

 **"** **Let me explain, you slept jutsu…"** Naruto's face expression turned confused.

 **"** **You cast a time travel jutsu while you were asleep."**

"THE FUCK? How did I even manage that?!"

 **"** **You used the sage's chakra, your chakra, and mine to conjure up some weird demonic stuff that was even foreign to me. What were you dreaming about anyways?"**

"Oh, I was dreaming about how epic I am and I guess inventing a new jutsu." Naruto answered with pride in his voice.

 **"** **What does the jutsu do? Or meant to do?"** Kurama asked. Naruto scratched his head, trying to remember. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh, I remember, the jutsu is kind of based of my dad's Hiraishin. It's supposed to bring you one to five seconds back to the past. Based on my dream self's calculations, only a kage could have enough chakra to travel 3 seconds back and would still drain at least half of their chakra." Naruto explained.

 **"** **And yet you managed to travel back 23 years…Naruto even if we have known each other for 19 years; you still impress me."** Naruto smiled.

"They don't call me Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja for nothing, you know!" Naruto exclaimed. Kurama looked amused at Naruto's childish act.

 **"** **What about your wife and children? You shouldn't be happy for this."** Kurama asked. Naruto's face dropped and all of his pride drained out of him. Kurama sweat-dropped and cried, **"You've just noticed?!"**

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM! I AM SUCH AN IDOIT!" Naruto cried out in shame and sadness as anime tears flood out of his eyes. Naruto suddenly stopped and placed his hand on his chin.

"Wait a second, if I traveled back in time. I could fix everything! Nobody will have to die!" And that's how Naruto Uzumaki made his first breakthrough, for him of course.

 **"** **Kit, I need you to look at yourself in your bathroom mirror."** The demon fox demanded him. Naruto nodded and headed for "his" bathroom.

"GAH, I'M STILL ME?!" Naruto shouted. There Naruto stood 5 feet and 11 inches tall, has short blond hair, more a lined whisker marks, and is wearing an orange shirt with black strips at the bottom and a pair of black pants. He looked just like he did 23 years in the future. "I thought since I've been sent back 23 years back, I'll look like I did back then. Unless,"

 **"** **No, Naruto, there isn't other you in this timeline. From what I can tell, you switched places with your younger self, but since you are now in the past, your younger self has been erased as well as the future to be rewritten by you. This paradox also causes you to be ageless for the time being. Meaning that you won't age until you reach the age you have used the time travel jutsu."** Kurama explained.

"Oh, and how did you come up with this theory, wise man?" Naruto asked.

 **"** **Hn"** The fox huffed at the name Naruto used. **"I simply analyzed your dream."**

"And who gave you permission to do so?"

 **"** **Oh, shovel it down your throat already, I answered your questions."**

"Did I even ask you?!"

 **"** **Go bother a five-year-old. You're both the same."**

"Ha-ha, if you're going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass."

 **"** **I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."**

"Why don't you kill yourself it's easier than being too much of an ass."

 **"** **If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ."**

"At least when I reveal myself, people don't cry and try to kill me."

 **"** **Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is."**

"HEY, DON'T BRING MY MOM INTO THIS! You're the reason we invented seals!"

 **"** **Do you know how long it takes for your mother to take a crap? Nine months."**

"I SAID DON'T BRING MY MOM INTO THIS! If I were to slap you, it would be considered animal abuse!"

 **"** **You didn't fall out of the stupid tree. You were dragged through dumbass forest."**

"If my dog had your face, I would shave his butt and make him walk backwards."

 **"** **You do know we have been at this for the last 20 minutes."**

"You're the best at all you do - and all you do is make people hate you."

 **"** **Are you even listening to me?!"**

"You only annoy me when you're breathing."

 **"** **YOU'RE GONING TO BE LATE FOR THE ACADEMY!"** Kurama shouted at Naruto.

"Do I even have class?"

 **"** **I'm not sure, you should check the calendar."** Naruto looked at his calendar in his bedroom. The day is the day where Team 7 go on their first C-ranked rise to border line A-ranked; The Wave Country escort mission. But, Naruto couldn't remember that until the fox told him so. Naruto checked the time and saw that it's 7:00.

"Kurama, Kakashi usually arrives at 8:30, right?" Naruto asked his friend.

 **"** **9:30, but close enough"** Kurama answered. Naruto nodded and henged into his 12-year-old self. He wore a blue and orange jump suit, long blonde hair, and less detailed whisker marks.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

And Kurama just found out other symptom to the time travel effect which would be told on the next chapter!

 **A/N**

 **Hiya guys! (Guys= Females & Males) I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter of a new story I am working on. This is indeed my first story so please be honest with the reviews to see what I have to improve on. Tell me if I used to much language, if I should change any of their personality, anything I repeated too often, if it's too sad, too funny, hard to follow the story, etc. I'll try my best to exceed your expectations and become a better writer in general. Thank you and have a nice day! **


	2. Akamaru The Nanadaime Hokage

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am glad you are all interested in my story. Well here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

Naruto headed out the door of his apartment making sure to lock it as well. He ran to training ground 44 to meet up with his team.

Naruto ran into the training ground and was quickly caught off ground with glares from his team mates.

"Naruto, your late!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "We were supposed to meet here at 6!"

Naruto was confused. The Sakura from the future was much more calm and kind towards him. He was used to his Sakura not this loud fangirl. He also didn't know what to say then an idea came in his head.

"I was helping an old lady cross the street." Naruto said using one of his former sensei's many excuses.

As he said it, a familiar figure came into view.

"Yo." The figure greeted.

"Your late, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled at her teacher.

"Well you see, I was helping an old lady cross the street." Sakura's expression darkened.

"So you were both helping an old lady cross the street?" Naruto sweat-dropped seeing his lie exposed and Kakashi sweat-drop seeing that his student was late as well and using one of his excuses.

"Well, anyways let's go to the Hokage Tower to get our missions." Kakashi said.

Naruto walking around the village was starting to feel a wave of Déjà vu as his past team and him walk toward the Hokage tower. As he was scoping the view of the land before him like he was new in town, his face smacked against a building.

"Dobe, watch where you are going for once. You're a ninja, start acting like one." Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto and inside the Hokage tower. Sasuke was expecting to be yelled at, but seems like Naruto was speechless.

Future Naruto and Sasuke were really good friends. Sasuke will mostly give Naruto complements and half-hearted insults, but the way Sasuke just said that made him want to puke. It's the same tone he used when he left Konoha and it brought back painful memories.

And once Naruto smacked his face against the wall. The Hokage, seeing this, sweat-dropped and so did his guest next to him. And the Kyuubi was laughing his ass off.

 _"_ _Oh, shut it"_ Naruto mentally said to the demon. The Sandaime coughed to get everyone's attention. Naruto stared at him. His foster grandfather. He tried really hard from having tears come out of his eyes. This time he won't let him die. He was one of the few people who cared for him.

"Okay then, ready for another day of missions?" The Hokage asked. The students nodded. "Alright then,"

"There's 4, Baby sitting the chief council's 3-year-old son, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and catching Tora who ran away once again."

"We'll take the one about catching Tora." Kakashi said. Naruto smirked. He had held the record for fastest time to catch the demon cat. Naruto secretly summon a clone to catch Tora. In 3 seconds the clone came back with her held in hand and shaking.

"Okay, Kakashi, wish you to the best of—" Sandaime wasn't able to finish his sentence when a Naruto clone came running in the room.

"Caught her!" The Hokage and Iruka was impressed, but Kakashi was clearly not.

"Good work, Naruto." Kakashi complemented him. Iruka smiled seeing his favorite student completed one of the hardest missions for a Genin in seconds.

"Alright then, let me go through the other missions." The Hokage stated.

" _I wait, shouldn't I be saying something stupid right about now?"_

 **"** **Yes."**

"These D-ranked missions are pointless! I want to go on a real mission! Something dangerous and excited to improve my skills! Not this children crap! Come on old man!" Naruto complained. _"I think I nailed it"_

 **"** **Maybe turn down the big words then it would have been perfect."**

 _"_ _He's got a point"_ Sasuke thought.

 _"_ _But, he's such a pain."_ Sakura finished.

"How dare you?! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience, like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!" Iruka snapped and yelled at Naruto.

Naruto quickly went to work on what to say next.

"Are you kidding me! Babysitting has nothing to do with whether you'll survive a mission or not! It's stu—" Kakashi bashed Naruto over the head and onto the ground. It barely hurt and didn't cause him to lose focus on his genjutsu.

"Will you put a lid on it." Kakashi told Naruto annoyed.

"NARUTO!" The Hokage yelled to get Naruto attention. Everyone else looked towards the Hokage. "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting to assassination. These requests are carefully recorded and analyzed and ranked A, B, C, or D depending on their difficultly." Naruto knew all of this, he was the damn Hokage, a really powerful one indeed not to brag.

"What about S-rank." Naruto accidently said quickly and froze up. _Damn it, I'm screwed._ The Sandaime, Kakashi and Iruka has their eyes wide open. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Naruto, you bone-head. There is no such thing as a S-rank mission." Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, your right Sakura! There is no such thing!" Naruto said awkwardly. Iruka seemed to have calmed down, but it seems the Hokage and Kakashi knows he's lying.

 _"_ _How does Naruto know about S-ranked missions? Perhaps Kakashi might have told him. No he couldn't have; he is as shocked as I am. Most of all, why is he trying to hide the fact he knows about it? I_ _need to speak with Naruto about this matter later."_ The Hokage thought.

"Let me continue my lecture since I was rudely interrupted," Everyone nodded and Naruto sighed.

"We ninja are also ranked by ability, Hokage at the top, then Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninjas who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports are village and our work. Since you are unexperienced Genin just staring the Shinobi path, you are given D level assignments."

"Would you shut the fuck up already!" A certain orange ninja yelled out load. This ninja froze up. "Opps, did I say that out loud?"

Minutes earlier…

 _"_ _Blah, blah, blah, man I hate lectures."_ Naruto thought in is mine scape.

 **"** **At least pretend you're listening."** The fox replied.

 _"_ _But I already know this crap! I_ _ **AM**_ _the Hokage!"_

 **"** **A lousy one, indeed"**

 _"_ _Pft"_

 **"** **You are not even the Hokage in this time line. You are a Genin and— wait, where you a Genin when you became Hokage?!"** Naruto smiled awkwardly.

 _"_ _No?"_

 **"** **Pft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS GOLD, HAHAHAHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,"**

 _"_ _Hey! Stop laughing!"_ Naruto mentally yelled at his partner.

 **"** **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR VILLIAGE WOULD ALLOW A GENIN TO BECOME HOKAGE AND OUT OF ALL THE GENIN, THEY CHOSE THE STUPIDEST ONE, HAHAHAHAHA,"**

 _"_ _Hey! Don't insult my village."_ Naruto pouted.

 **"** **SASUKE WOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER HOKAGE, HELL EVEN AKAMARU WOULD HAVE DONE BETTER!"**

 _"_ _NO WAY YOU WOULD THINK A DOG WAS BETTER THAN ME!"_

 **"** **Anything's better than you, but picture this, Akamaru The Nanadaime Hokage"**

"Would you shut the fuck up already!"

Now…

The Sandaime sighed and Kakashi once again hit Naruto over the head.

 **"** **Naruto, this is the part you say something stupid again!"**

"Ah, you always lecture me like you are my grandfather or something! But I am not the stupid brat who like to pull pranks all the time. I am a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto yelled and turned to face his back at the Hokage and pouted. Kakashi sighed.

"Not the stupid brat who pull pranks all the time? You smacked your face against the wall two times and no one placed the wall there." Kakashi pointed out. The Hokage chuckled and Iruka smiled.

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it," Sandaime agreed to give him a ninja mission. "Since you are so determined, I am going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." Naruto smirked, just what he was hoping to get.

"I will bring him here now. Send in our visitor." The Hokage ordered. The door opened and a drunk old man walked in.

"What the? A bunch of little snot noise kids?" The man said as he took a drink of his sake.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"I am the Hokage, show some respect would ya, or do I have to kick your ass too?!" Naruto snapped. His trigger world is little and the fact that even after all the hard work he did to get to Hokage people from other villages won't believe it and kept saying the same line, but replaced the ninja with Hokage.

"I think Naruto lost it…" Kakashi said and the Sandaime and Iruka slowly nodded in agreement as Sasuke and Sakura hold off Naruto from attacking the drunk guy.

The guy finished his drink and faced the ninja with a serious expression. "I am Tazuna," He stated. "I am a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there even if it means sacrificing your lives.

"Hold on there just a second, this is a C-rank mission, there will be no serious danger we won't be able to handle. Isn't that right, _Tazuna_?" Naruto asked. Tazuna gulped and looked nervous.

"Yes, yes, of course." The bridge builder agreed.

 _"_ _He's hiding something."_ Kakashi thought.

 **A/N: That's the second chapter. Hope you had some laughs. Sorry it took long, to be honest I was lazy. Took me 30 minutes to write this though. Hope you enjoyed make sure to review and have a nice day :D :3 :D :3 P.S from the beginning to Kakashi's thought was 1666 words long XD Get it? (666)**


	3. Naruto's Sanity

Team 7 walks out the gates of Konoha.

"Are you sure we should bring the runt with us?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"Who ya calling runt?! I am stronger than you, you know!" Naruto yelled at the bridge builder.

"Don't you worry, Tazuna. I am a Jonin and he's a Genin. We can hold off our own." Kakashi assured. "Hn." Tazuna replied with the Uchiha first form grunt, nowhere near Sasuke's forth form **Secret Art: Emo Style Grunt** which is a kage level technique.

"Say, Mister Tazuna," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked.

"Your Country is the land of waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Kakashi-Sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"No there are no ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."

 **"** **Caught your king, I win."**

 _"_ _Man, fuck yourself. You can hear what I am thinking."_

 **"** **Yep, but it's not against the rules."**

 _"_ _Of course it's not cause no one has ever played against someone in their mind."_

 **"** **254 wins for me and 0 wins for you."**

 _"_ _Cheater."_

 **"** **Maybe you can ask Shikamaru to play some Shogi with you. I am 2.5 percent sure you'll lose, but at least he's not reading your thoughts."**

 _"_ _You are so overbearing, but I guess I give it a try. I haven't play Shogi with Shikamaru in a while."_

 **"** **What is Kakashi been saying while we were playing our game?"**

 _"_ _He was explaining the hidden villages and the Hokage's role in them."_

 **"** **Okay then, up for another round of me beating you?"**

 _"_ _Yeah, sure what ever."_

"You know, Sensei, Naruto has been quite lately." Sakura pointing out.

"You are right, Sakura." Kakashi complemented her.

"Hey Naruto, something wrong." He asked Naruto. No reply. "Yo, Naruto." Kakashi walked beside Naruto and saw that he didn't notice him. "He must be in his own little world." Kakashi concluded.

"That dobe and he thinks he's a ninja. While he is stuck in his daydream someone could kill him right now, I bet." Sasuke stated. Kakashi took out his kunai and placed it against Naruto's neck. Not a flinch. Naruto stopped walking and just stood there.

"We really need to fix that." Kakashi said and everyone agreed on it.

Team Kakashi and Tazuna walk over some puddles on the ground.

 **"** **Kit, isn't this what the demon brothers henged into?"**

 _"_ _Um, guess you're right."_ Naruto agreed and quickly thought of a plan to alert his team mates.

"Hey guys, look a puddle!" Naruto pointed at the puddle and jumped in it.

"Naruto, you idiot, we need to keep going for the mission!" Sakura scolded Naruto.

"Useless runt, told you it was a bad idea bringing him here." Tazuna said to Kakashi.

"Hey guys, the puddles are making strange noises. It's making a huf and arg sound." Naruto informed as he continues to jump forcefully on the puddles. Everyone leaned in the puddles and they too heard the weird sounds.

Out of the puddle two men in black jumped up out of the puddle. The men used a chain-like sharp rope which was wrapped around Kakashi and they both pulled the chains slicing Kakashi up.

"Huh?!" Sakura yelped in shock and stepped back. "K-kakashi-Sensei!" She yelled. The demon brothers snuck behind Naruto.

"Hehe, now it's your turn." They both said. They both rushed forward at Naruto, but they weren't fast enough. Naruto got behind them and threw a shrunken at the chain pinning it to a tree then a kunai in the hole of the shrunken making the twin brothers unable to move. Sasuke then jumped up on top of the iron shield-like thing on either side of the brothers' arms. He then grabbed them and back kicked the brothers' face.

The brothers recovered from the impacted and released the chain holding them down and speed around, behind Naruto once again and the other towards Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke saw Sakura in danger of getting killed so he appeared in front of her blocking the brother.

Naruto saw the other brother coming towards him and then he stopped the sword-like thing attach to the thing the chains came out of with his hand and punch the guy in the face forcing the brother back to a tree where he become unconscious.

Naruto spotted the chain still tied on the tree and grabbed hold of it with his injured arm tight even though it did pierce the skin on his arm. He took the other end with his other hand and threw it over the remaining brother and pushed back.

"Hack." The demon brother hacked out blood and became dead in a matter of seconds.

"Shit, I killed him."

Kakashi has witnessed a lot of shit. Seeing his comrade and best friend die, killed his own partner, yep he did witness some pretty fucked up shit. But he never, ever, in his whole life have seen a reaction to their first kill like Naruto's. Not even remotely close. Kakashi is slightly terrified and immensely concerned for Naruto's sanity.

Kakashi appeared to the students and client. "Kakashi-Sensei! You are alive!" Sakura happily shouted.

 _"_ _But, wasn't he_." Sakura looked back at where he was shredded. On the floor there was nothing, but logs.

"Good work, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura? Not so much." Sakura pouted.

"Oh and Naruto, there is this therapist back at Konoha that helped me through a lot. You should make an appointment with him." Kakashi advised Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said in utter confusion.

"Hey, Naruto," Naruto heard Sasuke. "Good job," Naruto felt proud and almost forgot he was in the past since future Sasuke would complement him each time they fought together.

"But you're still a loser." Naruto sweat-dropped.

 _"_ _Yep, exactly what he'll say."_

"Naruto, stand still!" Kakashi yelled. "These weapons are laced with deadly poisons. We need to get them out of your system immediately."

"Huh? They are?"

 **"** **Yep, but it's nothing I can't fix."** The fox inside assured.

 _"_ _Yeah, I know, it's just part of my act."_

"The poison is in your blood so don't move around, that spreads the poison." Kakashi informed.

"By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk."

 **A/N: Oh shit, what is going to happen? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (DON'T READ POINTLESS INFO!)**


	4. Dattebayo!

Kakashi tied the remaining brother to a tree.

"These two where Chunin from the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack; they keep fighting no matter the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush? And where's my brother?" The Chunin asked.

"First, your henge. A puddle on the ground on a clear sky and it hasn't rain in weeks. Second puddles don't make huf or arg sounds when jumped on." Kakashi explained.

"And your brother— "I accidently killed him, sorry." Naruto finished like he done it thousands of times and doesn't seem to care.

 _"_ _He really needs help."_ Kakashi thought.

 _"_ _Boasting, really?"_ Sasuke thought.

"My brother." The guy whispered to himself. "You leaf scum!"

"Now, now, don't you worry, you'll be joining him soon." Kakashi threaten.

"Jonin, if you knew they were going to attack why didn't you help your students?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"Well, I could have taken them out quickly, but then I couldn't learn anything. I had to know who their target was," Kakashi looked at Tazuna as his expression darkens. Tazuna gulped. "And what they were after."

"Hum, what are you getting at." Tazuna replied.

"I was wondering if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder."

 **"** **So what is your plan, kit?"**

 _"_ _To be honest, I don't know."_

 **"** **Do you want to save Haku and Zabuza?"**

 _"_ _Well, don't get me wrong, they don't deserve to die, but I am not Kami. I can't decide if people get to live or not. I would like to, but I would much rather save Jiraiya-Sensei."_

 **"** **The old man already lived a long life, but Haku and Zabuza? They look like they are in their 20's."**

 _"_ _Guess you're right. I will try to save them, but it will go against their wishes from my timeline."_

 **"** **Maybe so, but you do know the saying. "Letting them die is one thing, going against their wishes is another."**

 _"_ _You made that up just now!"_

 **"** **What? No, I did not!"**

 _"_ _Yes you did!"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _Yes"_

 **"** **No"**

 _"_ _No"_

 **"** **Yes"**

 _"_ _Aha, so you did!"_

 **"** **Damn it."**

 _"_ _Your ass just got looney tuned."_

"We need to head back to the village for Naruto's injuries and before the poison gets to the heart." Kakashi stated have Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"What? I am fine and why? Don't we have a mission to complete?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you idiot, weren't you listening to what Kakashi-Sensei was telling us?!" 

"No?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Tazuna has giving us a false mission. This mission is meant to be a B-rank board line A-rank mission, which means it's no longer our problem." Kakashi explained.

"What? You can't do that! What about the bridge builder?" Naruto countered.

"Naruto, Tazuna disobeyed the rules." Kakashi tried to explain once more.

"And what? Let a man die? We are seeing this through!"

"Naruto a ninja must know his limits and you have reached yours. The poison is getting closer, you will die."

"I don't give a damn. I am completing this mission no matter the cost!" Kakashi was impressed at Naruto being oblivious to the fact that he is dying. Naruto then remembered something his past foolish-self did. He took his Kunai and impaled one of his injured hand and did the same with the other. Everyone looked at Naruto with shock. Yes, even Sasuke.

 _"_ _Maybe he needs more help than I thought."_ Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, what are you doing stop that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

 **"** **Ah, I remember this. The first time you used** **Talk no Jutsu.** **It seems only yesterday that you created this terrifying jutsu that even the gods can't stop."**

 _"_ _Dattebayo!"_

 **"** **No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Never again."**

 _"_ _Datte—"_

 **"** **SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."**

"Listen up, you old man! From this day forward you will be protected by my hands and I'll take it upon me to slaughter each and every man that mean you harm! Believe it! Dattebayo!"

 _"_ _He definitely needs to seek help."_ Kakashi thought.

"Naruto, uh that was really cool how you took the poison out and all eh, but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die." Kakashi said. A brief moment of silence filled the air as Naruto began to realize. He isn't a medic after all and hate hospitals, how was he supposed to know?

"Good idea to stop the bleeding now." Kakashi reminded.

 _"_ _Kurama, you got this, right?"_ Naruto asked his partner.

 **"** **Yeah, yeah, come on Naruto you had a hole through your chest and a sword. I think I can handle a kunai through your hand."**

"Come on Naruto, show me your hand." Kakashi asked. Naruto wasn't too sure to let him see his hand since his partner was healing it, but since Kakashi already knows about the Nine-tails it shouldn't be a problem.

 _"_ _The wound, it's already healed."_ Kakashi took some thread and tied it on top of the blood making sure his students can't see the healed wound. _"This healing power, is it from the Nine-tails?"_

Kakashi looked back at the tree where he tied the brother. He's gone. _"Shit."_

Somewhere in the mist…

"You failed?!" Gonzo exclaimed. "I put out big money for you! I thought you are supposed to be hot shot assassins!"

"Stop whining." A mist Ninja with a sword said. "This time, I'll go personally and this sword will be the last thing he'll ever see."

 **A/N:**

 **This was kind of a short chapter. More will be coming soon. Till next time. Make sure to leave a review to see how I did and see how I can improve. Thank you :D**


End file.
